Nightmare
by wallflow3rr
Summary: Set somewhere between "The Prophecy" and "The End." Trigon contacts Raven through her dreams. Who will she turn to for help? Sorry, I'm bad at summaries. RobRae One-Shot, rated T because I'm paranoid.


**AN: I do not own Teen Titans.**

_There was fire everywhere, filling the city with smoke, ashes falling from the sky like snow. I stumbled over debris, trying to find the cause of the destruction. Passing a crumbling building, I looked around the corner, only to find concrete statues of my friends. Their faces were plastered with fear. I looked from one teammate to another, my eyes settling on our leader. I felt the sting of tears behind my eyes, threatening to spill over._

_"__This can't be happening," I whispered, reaching out to touch the figure in front of me. _

_"__Oh, but it is. Every second that ticks by brings me closer to you. The prophecy will be fulfilled." A deep, familiar voice bellowed. _

_"__I won't let you do this." I seethed, looking up at the four, glowing red eyes in the sky._

_"__You don't have a choice!" The voice boomed, filled with rage. Suddenly, smoke swirled around me, choking me. I fell to the ground, coughing uncontrollably, tears streaming down my face. Laughter echoed around me. "You can't change your destiny, the end will come!"_

"NO!" I shouted, shooting up. I looked around, relieved to see that I was in my room. Pushing the covers off of me, swinging my legs over the bed. Pain shot throughout my skull with the movement, causing tears to form behind my eyes. I buried my face into my hands, rubbing my temples, trying to soothe the throbbing pain pulsating throughout my head. I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Raven? Are you alright?" Robin's voice was barely audible. I chose to ignore him, hoping he would go away. "Rae, I know you are awake. Please let me in." I could feel his emotions- concern, panic, sadness- radiating off of him. With a sigh, I lifted my head and opened the door with my powers. The light of the hallway illuminated my room. The dark outline of my leader came closer, closing the distance between us. He sat next to me, turning on the lamp next to my bed. I groaned, burying my head back into my hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, because most people wake up at three in the morning screaming." I hissed. Robin's hand dropped from my shoulder, and I could sense the hurt he felt. My heart sank and I bit my lip. I lifted my head slowly, looking up at him.

"Sorry, you didn't deserve that." I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"It's fine, it was a stupid question. I know that you aren't okay. I meant to ask 'what happened?'" he asked, scooting closer to me. I could feel the heat radiating off of his body.

"Just a bad dream." I answered, biting my lip. He sighed.

"It's more than that, I can tell." He replied back stubbornly. He turned so he was facing me. Grabbing my shoulders, he stared into my eyes. "Please, Rae, I want to help you. I can't do that if you're always pushing me away." He pleaded. I sighed.

"You know the prophecy… How I am the gem, and Trigon will use me to get to earth." I looked at Robin, who nodded. "Well, I had a nightmare. Actually, it was more than that. Trigon contacted me through my dreams, showing me what the future holds. And Robin…" I trailed off holding back tears. Robin pulled me onto his lap, holding me close. While the sudden movement initially caught me by surprise, I felt at ease in his arms.

"Raven, don't be afraid. It was just a bad dream." He said, rubbing circles on my lower back.

"Robin, I saw the team. You guys were frozen, mere concrete statues. I don't think you understand how much that hurts. You are my closest friend, and the team is my family. Without you, I'd be nothing. The end is coming, Robin, and I don't think I'll survive seeing this happen to the team-to you. I can't lose you, I just…" I broke off, interrupted by tears. I buried my head into Robin's shoulder. "I…I'm sorry" I gasped out between sobs. Robin just let me cry, occasionally whispering in my ear "It's okay…"

I broke free from his hold, wiping the remaining tears from my eyes. He looked into my eyes and rose his hand up to my face, lightly caressing it. My heart skipped a beat, unsure of how to react to his touch.

"Robin, what ar-" I was cut off by a kiss. The kiss was gentle, happening too quickly for me to react. He pulled away, looking into my eyes.

"I love you, Rae. I don't know how much longer we have together, and you should know how I feel." He said. I was still on his lap, trying to make sense of what was happening. He turned away, gently removing me from his lap. He stood up, and began walking away.

"Robin, wait," I said, standing up. He turned around, and I could feel all of his emotions, a mixture between affection and heart-break. I closed the distance between us and looked up at him. "I love you too." I whispered, standing on my tip-toes, reaching up to kiss him. His lips were soft, and he tasted like peppermint. Pulling away, I looked into his eyes-or rather, his mask. He smiled at me, caressing my face with his hand.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked, reaching out to grab his hand.

"It will be my pleasure, Rae," he responded, following me as I pulled him over to my bed. We laid down, and I moved closer to him, resting my head on his chest. Sleep quickly overcame me as I listened to the soft _thump-thump _of his heart.

**AN: Thank you for reading! Review if you'd like to. Have a wonderful day. :)**


End file.
